


His Turn

by CatherineWinner



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineWinner/pseuds/CatherineWinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He cradles her, feeling like maybe he’s still trapped, like this is an abyss he’ll never escape.<br/>It’s his turn, they remind him, and he’s next.<br/>He wishes he had been first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my awesome beta wildsky_sheri!!  
> Reviews are love!

The thing most people don’t realize about blood is just how sticky it can be. It clings to flesh and clothing alike, presenting a challenge to even the strongest soap.

 

So when the knife slides between her ribs and she falls against him, Tony focuses on the way her blood sticks to him and not the light that fades from her eyes. He holds her as she breathes slowly, in and out, then not again. Tony does not see the way her eyes still seem to look right through him. No, Tony does not see that. He does not feel the agony of seeing her, the only one he’s ever loved, die at his hand. No, Tony focuses on the way her blood clings to him.

 

He believes that Echo will save her, save them both. But in this reality, in this place, in this cursed moment, he has just murdered the only woman who’s ever truly mattered. It’s worse than the hell he was thrown into, which until this moment had been his worst nightmare. Now he knows that even if they make it out alive, he’ll always remember the way her blood clung to his flesh.

 

He cradles her, feeling like maybe he’s still trapped, like this is an abyss he’ll never escape.

 

It’s his turn, they remind him, and he’s next.

 

He wishes he had been first.

 

It’s all too easy to step out onto the street. To see the damage done and realize how little there is to fight for now that she’s gone.

 

He glances down at his hands. Her blood sticks to his flesh, he drops his knife.

 

They come at him, set to tear him apart.

 

And he lets them, all too ready to join her. 


End file.
